


An Extravagant Purchase

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Breeding stand, Catboy Dean, Catboys & Catgirls, Dean in Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, Objectification, Omega Dean, Other, Owner Jimmy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Young Dean, abo catboys, small breed catboy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Most people purchased a catboy for themselves. The little creatures were excellent for relieving stress or having a willing hole to use.





	An Extravagant Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Most people purchased a catboy for themselves. The little creatures were excellent for relieving stress or having a willing hole to fuck. But Jimmy didn’t have any problem finding someone to share his bed when he wanted and had never seen the need to purchase one of the creatures.

That was until he noticed his dog acting restless and when he asked around others suggested he purchase another dog as a companion.

Jimmy had thought it over until he overheard someone talking about how they’d come home to find their dog fucking their catboy like it was a bitch in heat. It had sounded like the perfect solution and he had more than enough money for the extravagant purchase. A few days later he started to ask around until he managed to get the names of several breeders.

Dean was at the second place Jimmy looked at and it had been impossible not to purchase that particular catboy. The pretty creature had bright green eyes, soft and tawny fur, as well as a sweet nature as he purred loudly every single time he was shown any kind of affection.

The breed Jimmy purchased was considered a mini-catboy, the perfect size for his German Shepard, as well as an Omega catboy so the little cat’s hole would be slick for his dog to use. He was told about Heats, how to take care of the catboy and given several additional items before he was allowed to leave with his expensive purchase.

King was waiting at the door when he had arrived home and the dog followed him, tail wagging excitedly, up the stairs and towards the room Jimmy had set up. Jimmy had made sure everything the catboy could need was already there including the specialized litterbox. He had set up the room with his pet in mind and to make sure the little creature would have what it needed to survive.

After bringing Dean into the room he carefully stripped off all of the catboy’s little clothes the breeder had placed Dean in and set Dean down for his dog to inspect. Happy huffs and the sound of sniffing filled the room as Dean had stared at the dog as it started licking him.

He watched green eyes widen and how the catboy froze as King circled him, sniffing and huffing, as his dog took in the new addition to the house. Jimmy knew from research that the scent an Omega catboy would put off was very similar to a bitch in heat so he didn’t have any concern at whether or not King would figure out Dean’s sole purpose.

Jimmy watched them for a little while, making sure Dean didn’t do anything to hurt King, before turning to the catboy. “I purchased you for King. Whenever he wants to mount you I expect you to present to him.” He could see green eyes staring at him in curiosity before Dean was looking at the dog again. Catboys were very simple-minded creatures but they understood enough that Dean should understand his words. “I was told you’re a very obedient breed and I hope that is true.”

With that Jimmy left the room and when he returned a few hours later he found his dog’s cock buried inside a yowling catboy as King viciously fucked forward. The little catboy was yowling, mouth dropped open and tail canted to the side, as King pounded his little ass into the rug. Jimmy grinned at the sight and enjoyed the way his dog’s tail started wagging once he’d knotted Dean, turning ass to ass, so he could stare his owner.

“Good boy.” Jimmy praised as he patted his dog on the head. “Enjoy your new bitch.” He scratched behind King’s ears before leaving them once more. The money was worth it if King was happy and as long as the little catboy allowed King to mount and knot him as he pleased there wouldn’t be any problem.

It was weeks after getting the catboy that Jimmy noticed King was no longer restless. In fact the dog seemed far happier than Jimmy had seen him in a while. He lost track of the number of times he’d come across his dog rigorously fucking the catboy into the ground, he allowed Dean to freely move about the house after the trial period, but today something was different.

There were low, frequent yowls coming from Dean and he was rubbing against everything. It took a few minutes for Jimmy to realize the catboy had gone into Heat. “Oh.” He murmured and slowly went over to the catboy to pick him up.

Dean was hot to the touch and shoving himself against Jimmy as pitiful yowls escaped him. “Mate.” It was rasped out and claws caught on Jimmy’s shirt as he moved through the house to the room he’d set up weeks before.

“I’ll get King for you in a second.” He placed Dean on the breeding stand, recommended for the catboy’s Heat, before securing him down and shifting the stand so Dean’s little legs were spread out keeping his soaked hole on display. More needy sounds were escaping and from the positioning on the stand Jimmy could see the slick freely leaking out far more than normal.

Dean’s tail had flopped to the side and he was twisting on the stand as he begged in rough, crying yowls. Jimmy left him there before going outside to get King who he’d placed outside to enjoy the nice weather. He could see the instant the dog came inside the house that he’d smelt Dean’s Heat. It was only seconds before the German Shepard was off and racing through the house after the scent. Claws clicked against the hardwood floor as Jimmy laughed at his dog’s enthusiasm.

“I know I know. You’re looking forward to breeding up your bitch, aren’t you boy?” another laugh escaped as Jimmy opened the door and King bolted towards Dean. It wasn’t possible, a catboy couldn’t be bred by a dog, but Jimmy knew King would do his damnedest to breed Dean.

Loud yowls and other desperate sounds were filling the room as Dean squirmed on the stand. “Mate. Mate. Mate.” His fingers clenched and at the feeling of King lapping at his slick Dean’s tail shifted to the side to present his hole.

It was fascinating to watch how Dean squirmed on the breeding stand, yowling, as King’s tail wagged excitedly. Jimmy could see Dean’s hole clenching around King’s tongue as the dog enthusiastically tongued Dean’s ass before pulling away. “Come on boy, up.”

King needed no further prompting as he mounted Dean, claws digging into the catboy’s soft sides, before King was violently thrusting forward trying to get inside. The yowling seemed to cut off when King’s cock caught on Dean’s hole and when the dog buried himself inside with a violent thrust sound split the air.

The small catboy’s body jerked and strained as King plowed into him from behind, tenacious and eager to fuck the squirming bitch underneath him. Dean’s mouth dropped open and sound poured from him as King’s hips brutally snapped forward as he fucked with a single-mindedness that Jimmy was admiring.

It was rough and violent and brutal as claws dug into soft sides and the dog pumped his cock in and out of Dean’s hole. Jimmy could actually hear the sound of King’s cock pumping through the little catboy’s slick soaked hole as King continued to snap his hips forward as he sought his knot.

He watched for a few more moments, mesmerized more than anything before leaving his dog to it. “Fuck him good, King.”

The door clicked shut behind him as Dean yowled and growled as King’s knot started to swell. It caught on his rim, tugging it, until the dog buried himself inside and it swelled up to lock them together. The sharp stretch had a higher noise escaping Dean as the first load shot inside Dean’s rhythmically clenching ass.

As King turned so they were ass to ass Dean’s yowling became pleased purrs as the catboy enjoyed the feeling of the dog breeding him full. He was still burning, still empty and needy but the feeling of hot seed filling him up had him going limp on the stand. “Mate.” It was rasped as he lay there waiting for the knot to slip free.

It never lasted as long as the first time and Jimmy made sure to come in to check on them so his dog could go about his business and Jimmy could make sure Dean was taken care of so the catboy didn’t get ill from improper care.

It was days of the needy yowling and King whining at the door when Jimmy hadn’t let him back in the room yet until Dean’s first Heat since Jimmy had purchased him was over. The catboy was a limp mess, leaking slick and King’s seed from a fucked open little hole, when Jimmy picked him up on the last day to clean him up.

Dean purred tiredly as Jimmy washed him. His fingers moved over loose muscles and soft fur before he carefully hosed Dean’s sloppy hole clean. After a thorough washing Jimmy moved on to drying the catboy off. King watched from the side, tail wagging, as Jimmy finished drying Dean.

“Did you enjoy breeding up your bitch, King?” he reached over and rubbed the dog’s head. “You did a good job boy.” The praise had King’s whole body shaking. “Let’s go get you two some food.”


End file.
